Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 2\dfrac{2}{3} \times 4\dfrac{1}{2} $
Answer: $ = \dfrac{8}{3} \times \dfrac{9}{2}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 9}{3 \times 2}$ $ = \dfrac{72}{6}$ $ = 12$ $ = 12 0$